


Changes

by Storylover10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change for Simon after he Turns, but he learns that he's not going through it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've only seen the TV show and I fell in love with this paring, which means I've run of things to read so I've written more for others who have the same problems. Raphael may be a bit OOC, I'm still working on getting in his head but I think over all it's pretty okay.

Simon was staring. He’d been staring for a long time. Not at anything in particular, not really. He’d just caught sight of his reflection in a window as he walked passed and noticed how different he looked. He saw an unfamiliar gleam of hunger in his eyes, with no lenses to block the view. They were duller too, almost lifeless. (Though he guessed that’s what he was now.)  His hair was the same, just as dark with the same waves it’s always held. His skin is paler, because the blood that ran through his vain was no longer his.

“When I was a senior in high school we had to have senior pictures taken.”

The new voice almost made him jump, almost. He’d been working on his hearing the way that Raphael had taught him. “What?”

“Yeah, I may be older than you, but we still had those when I was human. Now, I hated pictures, well, being in them at least. I was still working on the self-love thing at that point. Anyway we went, my mom and I, and I had fun. Changing clothes and posing, the whole thing.

A few days later we get the pictures back. They’re amazing, beautiful even, but there was something off about them. My mom stared at them for over a week trying to figure it out. Then I take them out to show a friend.

It took me about ten seconds of looking at these pictures that I’d never really seen before to figure out that my freckles were gone. When they removed the blemishes they took my freckles as well. They’d taken one of the few things I liked about myself a completely erased it, like it was never there. They took away part of who I was so when they were gone, even in just pictures, I could feel that something was missing.”

Simon was silent for a long minute, taking in the story. “Why are you telling me this?” He turns away from the window to the girl behind him as he asks.

She was a bit shorter with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her lips were a vibrant red, unlike Camille they were warm, inviting, instead cold and deadly. There wasn’t a single freckle on her pale face.

“We’ve all gone through some changes. Some more drastic than others, but you’re not alone. You’ve got an entire family here who has your back.” She smiled gently at him. “It’ll take time, but I promise that you’ll get used to it.”

He felt a strong urge to hug this girl (woman? Vampire?) that he’d never even met before. “Thank you.” He says, and means it.

She smiles again, more brightly this time, and pulls him into a tight hug. “Anytime, really. I’m always around for a pep-talk.” She pulls away to hold him at arm’s length. ”Oh! And before I forget, Raphael was looking for you. Wanted to make sure you didn’t get shot on your walk this time.”

She giggled at the look of shock on his face. “Really? I didn’t think he cared that much.”

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t seen that kid so worked up about another person before, and that was after you were already safe and sound at home.”

“I’m not sure I’d call it safe and sound.” His eyes wonder to a place over her shoulder.

She drops her hands from his shoulders and gives a pointed look. “But you would call it home.” It wasn’t a question and Simon’s eyes snap back to her.

“Yeah, I would.” He says softly, after a long moment. Her smile’s back from where it had fallen.

“He’s in the kitchen, go talk to him. I’ll be seeing you around, baby.” Then she disappeared down the hall and through a door that he hadn’t seen before.

He blinked a few times, letting what she had said sink in before walking down to the kitchen. When he enters he sees Raphael sitting at the island, sipping at a mug, and reading a book (like a ten cent you could get at the corner store type book.) From where he stood in the doorway Simon could see that he had washed the gel out of his hair and was wearing a plain black tee-shirt with bare feet.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Not really, just making sure you’re in one piece this time.” Raphael answers without looking up for his book.

“I was in one piece last time.”

“Bullet holes in your shirt don’t count.” His eyes flick up this time, giving Simon a hard stare then go back down.

“Who was that you sent looking for me?” He changed the subject.

“I didn’t send her. She was going to bed and her room’s close to the top floor so I asked her to let me know if she saw you.”

“That doesn’t tell me who she is. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her around before.”

“She comes and goes, she can look after herself. Her name’s Anna, she’s like the clan’s older sister. She kept that when she Turned.”

“You knew her back then?”

Raphael shrugged. “Yeah.”

It was a few more minutes of Simon standing in the doorway, playing with the end of his shirt before Raphael looked at him again. “Are you going to stand there all night?”

Simon shrugged as an uneasy smile made its way onto his face. “I don’t have any plans for the day so it could happen.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Sit down, Simon. Have something to drink."

So he did. He made himself a cup of coffee with a slash of blood then sat on the bar stool next to the other boy. They sat in silence for a long time, both sipping at their drinks while Raphael read and Simon was lost in his own thoughts.

“How old are you?”

“Que?”

Simon didn’t know a lot of Spanish, but he knew enough to stop asking what was being said and he was learning more every day. “How old are you?” He paused. “Well, how old were you when you Turned?”

“Why do you what to know?”

“Anna called you kid, lovingly of course, but it had me wondering about it.”

Raphael didn’t make a move to show that he’d heard Simon, just continued to stare at the book in his hand. When Simon started to think that he wouldn’t get an answer, Raphael spoke up.

“I was seventeen, about two months before I turned eighteen.”

“I’m sorry.”

The elder shrugged. “It wasn’t your fault.”

They were quiet again, Simon thinking if he should ask his next question. He decided that he was going to.

“What changed for you? Anna said that she had freckles, I used to have glasses. So what was it for you?”

The corners of Raphael’s lips twitched into an almost smile. “Ella también. Los odiaba con una pasión sin embargo.” Then he fell silent again for a long time before he answered Simon’s question, thoughts lost to another time. “I used to tan easily. There were times I’d spend weeks outside. Playing with my brothers, getting together with my friends, I’d only come inside for dinner and to sleep then hit the streets again as soon as I was awake the next day. I would be as dark as the dirt that would get caked under my finger nails.”

Simon stored what he’d said about brothers to ask about another time. “So Turning was even more of a Hell for you that it is for me. My social life was mostly at night anyway.”

“I’ve had time to get used to it.” His eyes flick to the clock that they keep above the sink. “It’s almost sunrise, you should get some sleep.” Raphael folds the corner of his page, jumped down from the stool to put the mug he’d been using in the sink. He walked behind Simon to get to the door, as he passed he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. “Buenas noches, mi sol naciente.”

Simon didn’t understand some of the words, but the fond tone that was used made his chest feel warm for the first time since he Turned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys thought about it and if you enjoyed it, so don't be afraid to leave a comment and you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1
> 
> Que? = What?
> 
> Ella también. Los odiaba con una pasión sin embargo. = So did she, hated them with a passion though.
> 
> Buenas noches, mi sol naciente = Good night, my rising sun.


End file.
